


Consummation

by AoiTsukikage



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, lots of feelings, technically post-orgy, tsukasa thinks a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiTsukikage/pseuds/AoiTsukikage
Summary: He's not sure how to feel.On the one hand, he's just had his first sexual experience with...well...four other very attractive people, all of whom are older than him, and he's fairly sure most people in his position would be much happier than he currently is.But on the other...on the other, he just feels sort of confused, and a little unsettled, and his mind is racing when he's certain he should just be exhausted and sleeping.(Or, Tsukasa gets an unexpected graduation gift from Knights that makes all of them realize a few important things)





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> **con·sum·ma·tion**  
>  _noun_  
>  1\. The action of making a marriage or relationship complete by having sexual intercourse.  
> 2\. The point at which something is complete or finalized.

He's not sure how to feel.  
  
On the one hand, he's just had his first sexual experience with...well...four other very attractive people, all of whom are older than him, and he's fairly sure most people in his position would be much happier than he currently is.    
  
But on the other...on the other, he just feels sort of confused, and a little unsettled, and his mind is racing when he's certain he should just be exhausted and sleeping.    
  
In any case, this isn't how he expected his graduation party to go, despite being told that it was 'tradition' - and besides, he's fairly sure that 'tradition' here was just a weak excuse since he's not nearly naive enough to think the rest of his onetime unit hadn't gotten up to these kinds of things before.    
  
Not that he was ever invited, of course, but he's not entirely bitter about that considering he wouldn't have appreciated the offer back when he was younger.

He’s not sure he appreciates it _now,_ quite honestly, but graduation means that his life is going to change and maybe the chance to cling onto a little bit of what had made his high school experience incredible was too tempting to pass up.  

He thought he would feel...satisfied, certainly, given that he’s probably had more conscious orgasms tonight than he’s had in his entire life, but mostly he’d assumed he would be so tired that he’d be able to pass out and not think about anything until morning.  

As it is, he doesn’t feel either of those things.  He’s strangely awake, but more than that, he just feels... _empty._

And not empty like _that,_ even though…

Even though, yes, they’d done that too.  His legs are still a little shaky and he doesn’t want to think about how sore he’ll be in the morning, but he _thinks_ they were careful enough. 

He pulls the blanket around his shoulders, sitting on a chair in the office area of their hotel suite, and shivers when he looks out the window at the dark night sky.  

“Tsukasa-chan?”

He hears the door from the bedroom open and flinches, curling forward and trying to make himself as small as possible in the chair.  

“Hey…”

His voice is soft, the way it always is, and the hand in his hair is gentle.  “Narukami-san…”

“I think we can drop the formalities after all this time, hmm?” Arashi chuckles, combing some of the tangles out of his hair with his slender fingers.  “Arashi-chan, if you don’t mind. I know I’m pushing it with that, but even you should be able to handle it!”

He’s teasing, and Tsukasa smiles to himself and tests the words out on his tongue.  “Arashi-...chan,” he murmurs, hearing a pleased ‘good boy’ from above him. “I apologize for running out on all of you.”

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it!  I kind of expected you to,” Arashi admits with a low laugh.  “It’s why I thought I would check, but I know how overwhelming it is to have all of them at once.  Especially for somebody who’s never had _any_ of them before,” he adds, sounding rather secretive.  

“Anyone at all is more like the truth,” Tsukasa admits, squeaking a little when Arashi lifts him up and sits back down before placing Tsukasa carefully on his lap.  He’s got pants on, thankfully, but Tsukasa’s still naked under the blanket and it’s making him feel horribly under-dressed.

“Honey,” Arashi clicks his tongue, leaning in and pressing his lips to Tsukasa’s temple.  “You were brilliant.”

“Hardly.  I had no idea what I was doing,” Tsukasa realizes he sounds bitter and knows it’s his desire to be perfect and composed coming through, but he was neither of those things tonight.  

“We-ll, to be fair, you did a _lot!”_ Arashi points out, even though Tsukasa really doesn’t need the reminder.  He grumbles a little and turns his face into Arashi’s shoulder. “It’s fine, Tsukasa-chan,” Arashi drops the teasing voice, switching to something a lot more warm and honest.  “You can just relax now, okay?”

“I know,” Tsukasa admits, letting Arashi hold more of his weight as he leans back.  It _is_ kind of nice to be held like this, and the blanket is warm and soft around his unclothed body.  

“There we go,” Arashi's fingers slip under the blanket, searching out the soft curve of Tsukasa’s stomach and skimming over to his hip.  He knows he doesn’t have to be ashamed of his body, but no matter what he does, he can’t seem to lose the last bit of baby fat on his belly.  

“Arashi-chan,” he sighs when Arashi’s fingers slide lower.  “I don’t know…”

“Okay,” Arashi stops, moving his hand back to Tsukasa’s waist and keeping it there, and Tsukasa lets out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding.  He can trust Arashi. “But you know, I might be a little eager now that I have you all to myself.”

“It’s...different, isn’t it?” Tsukasa settles his hand over Arashi’s, sliding their fingers together. “Everything before was…”

“Well, with five people, it’s hard to take your time,” Arashi says wryly, since of course it’s a fairly obvious thing to realize, but if anything it’s even _more_ nerve-wracking when it’s just him and one other person.  

Before there were so many distractions to hide how inexperienced and inadequate he is, but now…

“Tsu-ka-sa-chan,” Arashi sing-songs, and Tsukasa realizes he’s started clutching at Arashi’s hand much too tightly.  “Kiss me?”

“Yes,” Tsukasa turns his head enough so they can, reflecting on how many kisses he’s had tonight and how different each of them had been.  Arashi’s lips are soft and he kisses with purpose, his free hand clenching just tightly enough at Tsukasa’s hair to let him move the younger man’s head into the best position.  

“Do you think you’ll want to go again tonight?” Arashi asks softly, Tsukasa groaning because he _does,_ but...but right now he doesn’t even think he can get hard.  “Oh, honey, we really tired you out.”

“It’s okay.  I don’t mind this,” he clears his throat because cuddling with Arashi wasn’t exactly on his list of things he expected to happen tonight but it’s...nice.

“Good.  I didn’t want you to be lonely,” Arashi hums and folds the blanket a bit more tightly around Tsukasa.  He sounds melancholy and Tsukasa kisses him again, hearing Arashi’s quiet murmur of surprise against his lips.  “ _Such_ a good boy.”

“You’re not lonely, are you, Arashi-chan?” he squeezes Arashi’s fingers.  

“No.  Not now,” Arashi promises, and Tsukasa figures he’ll have to take his word for it.  

“What are you two doing hiding over here?”

Tsukasa tenses up again, feeling even more foolish this time since it’s not as if anyone but them could be in the room.

“Ritsu-chan!  Tsukasa-chan needed a bit of space and I wanted to check on him!” Arashi announces, wrapping his arms around Tsukasa’s middle and squeezing him a little.

“Were we too much for you, Suu-chan?” Ritsu yawns and drops himself on top of Tsukasa’s lap, earning a soft grunt from Arashi.  “Mm, you smell so good.”

“R-Ritsu-san,” he whimpers when Ritsu’s fangs brush his neck.

“Go easy on him.  He’s a little tired out,” Arashi shifts a bit so Ritsu’s weight isn’t entirely on him.

“I didn’t get to feed tonight,” Ritsu sighs, his voice going deep and husky.  “Suu-chan, I’ve wanted to taste you for years, please…”

“Uh…” Tsukasa shivers, almost ready to open his mouth and agree, but Arashi’s fingers tightening on his hip ground him back to reality.  

“Turn it off, Ritsu-chan,” Arashi sounds completely unaffected and Tsukasa tries to blink himself out of the fog he suddenly seems to be in, wondering why he’s being hit so hard.  

“Mean,” Ritsu growls, though he slides back a little, curling to rest his head under Tsukasa’s chin.  “Then sleep with me, at least.”

“Okay,” Tsukasa agrees to that easily, since Ritsu is surprisingly nice to cuddle with even if his body temperature is always going to be low.  “And if you want to...bite me...that’s okay.”

“Just a little one,” Ritsu slurs, reaching up to latch his mouth onto Tsukasa’s throat.  

“A-Arashi-chan, is that okay?” Tsukasa asks, trying desperately to keep his wits about him.  

“Only if you want it.  He won’t hurt you, don’t worry,” Arashi sounds sure and it gives Tsukasa a lot of confidence.  “But maybe we should move somewhere more comfortable.”

“Mm,” Ritsu slinks off of Tsukasa and shuffles over to the sofa on the other side of the living room area, sitting there in the dark with his red eyes gleaming.  

“Do you want me here?” Arashi asks, and Tsukasa doesn’t even hesitate before nodding quickly.  “Okay.”

Tsukasa starts to get up, squeaking when Arashi stands instead and lifts him easily.  He forgets how strong the other man is sometimes, because he tries so hard to act as if he isn’t, but he doesn’t even seem to be making an effort and Tsukasa knows he’s not exactly light.  

“There we go,” Arashi lowers him onto the sofa, sitting down beside him and pulling Tsukasa back onto his lap.  

“Will it hurt?” he asks quietly, not really _afraid_ but also a tiny bit apprehensive.  Letting any sort of sharp object near the source of his lifeblood doesn’t seem like a good act of self-preservation, after all.  

“Not any more than getting a needle,” Arashi’s hands slip under the blanket again, stroking his sides in a way that’s almost ticklish.  “And it’s only for a second; after that, it just feels good.”

“You don’t have to,” Ritsu half-falls onto him, kissing his neck.  “I know I’m selfish, after all.”

Tsukasa closes his eyes, tilting his head back and letting his hands move to grip Ritsu’s hair, holding him in place.  

“Tell me,” Ritsu’s voice is deep and silky and Tsukasa knows he’s lost.  

“Yes.  Please.”

There’s a tiny sting at the side of his neck, barely more than if he’d pricked himself with a pin, but soon his whole body feels like it’s on fire and he gasps, pulling Ritsu even closer.  

“It’s good, right?” Arashi rocks into him from behind and Tsukasa wonders if he can feel it too, because the pheromones coming off of Ritsu right now are making the entire room seem like it’s spinning.  

Tsukasa tries to answer, although the only sound that comes out is a muted squeak that trails off into a rather embarrassingly high-pitched moan.

“Mm,” Ritsu sounds satisfied when he pulls back, licking at the side of Tsukasa’s neck.  “Thank you. You taste just as sweet as I always thought you would.”

“Uh…” Tsukasa manages to say, swallowing heavily.  “That…”

“Sleep,” Ritsu decides, curling up against his chest, and Tsukasa reaches to hold him steady.  “I’m glad you came tonight.”

“Oh, he came a _lot,_ honey,” Arashi chuckles, causing Tsukasa to squeak and hide under the blanket.  “But I know you what you mean. I’m glad, too.”

“You all…” Ritsu reaches for Arashi’s hand and grips it loosely.  “Mean a lot to me.”

Tsukasa peers out again, hearing the vulnerability in Ritsu’s voice, and pats his hair cautiously.  “I would not have wanted to do this with anyone else,” he admits.

“You’re a good kid,” Ritsu hums, his fangs sticking out of his mouth a little when he smiles.  

“Oi.”

“Izumi-chan,” Arashi looks over his shoulder, his voice gentle and warm.  “Come join us.”

“You moved the party over here, huh,” Izumi saunters casually into the room, pants slung low on his hips.  “Was Kuma-kun drinking? It stinks like vampire in here.”

“Suu-chan said I could,” Ritsu mumbles, nuzzling into Tsukasa’s chest.  

“You all look comfy,” Izumi sits down behind Arashi, tilting his head back so they could kiss.  “Everything good, Kasa-kun?”

“Ah!  Yes. Thank you,” Tsukasa mumbles, trying not to be surprised when Izumi leans closer to kiss him, too.  “Is Leader still asleep?”

“Yeah.  Probably,” Izumi shrugs, nosing against Arashi’s shoulder.  They’re so comfortable and affectionate with each other that Tsukasa wonders how he’d never seen it before - sure, even as a first-year he’d been able to read the tension between them, but he’d always written them off as friends with benefits although this...this spoke to something a lot deeper.  “Naru-kun, indulge me.”

“We’re not here for us tonight, darling,” Arashi reminds him, clicking his tongue.  He reaches one hand up into Izumi’s silver hair and tugs lightly. “Behave.”

“If you two would like to partake in activities elsewhere, I’m sure Ritsu-san and I could sleep here,” Tsukasa thinks it’s only polite to offer, though Arashi doesn’t really seem like he wants to let go of him.  

Izumi doesn’t answer, his lips pressed to Arashi’s shoulder, and Arashi smiles and leans against him.  “What do you need, honey?”

“I don’t…” Izumi huffs, obviously irritated.  

“Here,” Arashi shifts so he’s sitting with his back to the couch, raising an arm so Izumi can cuddle under it.  Ritsu lets out a little noise of displeasure at being moved but he slides down so his head is mostly in Tsukasa’s lap and stretches out along the couch.  “Better?”

“Mm.  Thanks,” Izumi closes his eyes and Tsukasa thinks he looks more at peace, and while he doesn’t quite understand the older man - he never has, really, and at this point he’s sure he never will - maybe all of them just need to be close tonight.  The shift in position does bring Izumi almost face-to-face with him, though, and Tsukasa reaches a hesitant hand out to stroke his hair.

“Sena-san?” he asks softly.  

“Hey,” Izumi gives him a gentle smile that makes Tsukasa blush without meaning to because it’s not what he expected.  “Did you have fun tonight?”

“Ah...it was...overwhelming, I suppose, and I do not think i have processed everything yet, but I enjoyed it,” he answers truthfully.  

“Good,” Izumi slides a hand under the blanket and curls it around Tsukasa’s back.  “That’s what we wanted.”

“Do you do this often?” Tsukasa asks hesitantly, since he’d never thought to earlier.  

“Not as often as we’d like, I don’t think,” Arashi sighs.  “Though you’re welcome to join us from now on.”

“I…” Tsukasa swallows, not quite sure how to react to that.  Yes, it was a...nice experience to have once, but more than that…

“Think about it, at least,” Izumi cups his cheek and kisses him and Tsukasa feels his resolve weakening.  “You’re part of us, too.”

“Of course he is!  Wahaha!”

“Ou-sama, put some clothes on,” Izumi says without even looking, his mouth back on Tsukasa’s a moment later.  

“Boo, Sena, you’re no fun,” Leo pouts, although he does disappear back into the bedroom for a moment and comes out with his pants on.  “Suo~ doesn’t have clothes on!”

“I can…”

“No,” Izumi decides, biting at Tsukasa’s lips gently. “We haven’t seen enough of you yet.  That idiot shows himself off all the time.”

“Mean!” Leo declares, bounding forward and sliding himself under Ritsu so he’s closer to Tsukasa.  “And you all just left me!”

“Suu-chan needed a break,” Ritsu murmurs.  “We’re probably not helping him, either.”

“I do not mind,” Tsukasa admits, leaning on Arashi’s shoulder.  “I quite like this...closeness.”

“It’s nice, right?” Leo’s warm against his back.  “I’m glad all my Knights were here this time.”

Tsukasa closes his eyes, thinking about how secure he feels right now wrapped up in all of them.  He really _has_ missed this, especially over the last year. Yes, they visited often enough and tried to make it to every live they could, but it hasn’t been the same and while Knights in general have been much more stable...there’s something about what they’d gone through, about fighting to stay together and learning to work as a team, that’s created a bond he doesn’t think would have been possible any other way.  

He sighs heavily, turning his face against Arashi’s neck.  “Are you okay, baby?” Arashi murmurs into his hair. “Is it too much?”

“No,” Tsukasa says honestly.  “Rather, I’m very happy. Thank you for inviting me, even though at first I had assumed we were merely going out to dinner.”

“Come on, you think we’d take Ou-sama to a fancy restaurant?” Izumi snorts and Tsukasa has to laugh at that because the idea of Leo sitting still enough to last through a meal is rather humorous.  

“I can behave!” Leo protests, his lips finding the side of Tsukasa’s neck.  

“Sure,” Ritsu sounds half-asleep as he shifts to get more comfortable on Leo.  “Are we moving back to the bed? I can sleep here, but…”

“We should, I think,” Arashi agrees.  “It’ll be more comfortable and you’re going to be sore in the morning,” he nuzzles Tsukasa’s cheek affectionately.  

“I…” Tsukasa doesn’t really want to think about that, even if he knows it’s inevitable.  

“We’ll take care of you.  It’s mostly my fault!” Leo pipes up and Tsukasa wants to tell him that it’s _entirely_ his fault since he’s the one who’d suggested...well...and Tsukasa hadn’t even considered turning him down.  

“Just rent the room for another day and we can stay in bed,” Ritsu proposes, and while Tsukasa normally isn’t one to just lie around all day, he thinks the idea sounds pretty appealing.  

“Suo~,” Leo whines, pawing at him until he untucks his head from under Arashi’s chin and turns enough for Leo to catch his lips.  “I’ll give you a massage, okay?”

“You’ll forget halfway through and start drawing all over him, you mean,” Izumi grunts.  “It’s happened more than once,” he says this in an undertone to Tsukasa, who can’t help but chuckle softly.  

“Hey!  I can do it!” Leo protests, his bottom lip jutting out in a rather pronounced pout.  “As long as you have nowhere to go, I mean?”

“I do not think so,” Tsukasa lets himself relax completely, knowing somehow that he’ll never be safer than he is in that moment.  “I can simply inform my parents that I will be staying with friends a bit longer and I do not think they will grow suspicious.”

“Great!  Sena, get us the room for another night!” Leo orders, and Izumi glares at him.

“Why do _I_ have to do that?  You booked it,” he sniffs and Arashi idly cards his fingers through Izumi’s hair, seemingly calming him with just a simple touch.  

“You know if he does it something will go wrong,” Ritsu intones sleepily, humming when Leo bends down to kiss him.  “Ou-sama, that wasn’t praise.”

“I know, I know!” Leo’s smiling gently at him.  “Is it so wrong that I want to spend more time with my Knights?”

“Don’t get sentimental or we’ll all start crying,” Arashi’s voice is already thick and Tsukasa curls closer to him again, wondering idly why the urge to _protect_ is so strong tonight.  He’s the one that’s always been protected, even when they’d looked up to him to lead Knights after Leo graduated, but maybe now that they really are all on equal footing he can return some of it.  

“Let’s go to bed,” Izumi says, untangling himself from all of them and managing to stand. “I”ll phone the front desk and meet you there.”

“Let me…” Tsukasa speaks without thinking, his hand reaching out before he catches himself and withdraws.  “That is. I am certain you do not require assistance, but…”

“Come on, then,” Arashi scoops him up again and Tsukasa _would_ protest, he _really_ would, but the urge to be close is too strong and he’s getting used to Arashi’s arms around him.  “Izumi-chan, let’s go.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Izumi follows them back into the main bedroom, reaching for the hotel phone and punching the button for the front desk.  His tone when he talks to whoever answers is so polite that Tsukasa stares at him in surprise.

“You don’t think Izumi-chan would get as many jobs as he does if he used his _real_ personality, do you?” Arashi giggles in his ear.  “Being a pretty face isn’t always enough if you’re a terror to work with.”

“That’s why I have you to keep me in line,” Izumi replies as he hangs up, stretching and flopping back onto the bed.  “But we’re good until tomorrow morning.”

“Yay, Sena, I knew you could do it!” Leo jumps onto the bed with little regard for any of them, landing mostly on top of Izumi and stifling his protests with a kiss.

“Sleep, children,” Ritsu’s leaning against the doorway, his crimson eyes sharp now as he surveys the room in the low light.  

“Mou, Ritsu-chan, you sound like your brother,” Arashi comments, earning a rather pointed eye roll from Ritsu.  

“I’m not as old as Anija but I’m still far older than any of you so a little respect would be nice,” he’s smiling at them so fondly now that it takes all of the heat from his words, and he stumbles over to the window and looks outside.  “I’m happy, you know? That I could…” he stops, resting one hand on the glass.

“We know,” Leo says softly, serious again.  “All of us coming together the way we did? It was special.  There’s never going to be anything like it,” he unconsciously echoes Tsukasa’s earlier musings.  

And it certainly _is_ true.  Yes, Knights would continue, but nobody else had been through the fire and come out stronger for it the way their group had.  

No matter what, they would always have that.  

“You’re really going to make Naru-kun cry if you keep going,” Izumi sits up, leaning on Leo’s shoulder, though Tsukasa thinks he’s probably far closer to tears than the rest of them.  “We won’t lose each other, alright? I lost you once. It’s never going to happen again.”

“Wahaha, Sena, you’re so romantic!” Leo pretends to swoon and Izumi catches him easily.  “I don’t plan on going anywhere again. Not without you.”

And Tsukasa doesn’t know if that ‘you’ means all of Knights or just Izumi specifically, but either way, it’s a vow that he thinks they can all get behind.  

“Rittsu, come here!  You don’t need to sleep, but I want you all close!” Leo’s tone takes on that petulant, whiny sound again and thankfully Ritsu listens, face-planting into the pillows and yanking Tsukasa down beside him.  

It’s a big bed, but even then the five of them have to be really close to be at all comfortable and somehow Tsukasa ends up in the middle, Leo tracing idle patterns on his back and Arashi’s arms snugly around him again.  

“Congratulations, Suo~,” Leo murmurs in his ear, low enough that Tsukasa knows it’s only for him.  “For graduating. We never really got to say that before.”

“Leo-kun, shut up and go to sleep,” Izumi grunts from Leo’s other side, and Tsukasa can hear them arguing in hushed tones for a bit before Leo moans softly and Izumi lets out a breathy laugh.  

“Not here, boys,” Arashi reaches around Tsukasa to pat Leo’s hip.  “Save it for the morning.”

“Nacchan’s right,” Ritsu’s words trail off in a yawn, completely contradicting his earlier statement of not being tired.  “I want to have more fun but it can wait a few hours.”

“Get some rest, Tsukasa-chan,” Arashi kisses the top of his head and Tsukasa sighs, already feeling sleep stealing over him.  

He falls into slumber with Leo’s hands on him once more, slender fingers composing a song just for him on his skin, and thinks that there’s nowhere in the world he belongs more than right here.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'd originally started this fic about a year ago and then worked on it in bits and pieces since, but the recent Halloween Knights event combined with finally getting to see Judge of Knights gave me the boost of *Leo voice* inspiration! to actually see it through. 
> 
> Basically Knights give me a lot of feelings and what was supposed to be a plot-less orgy fic instead turned into 4k of introspection and bittersweet fluff, but I'm actually very happy with the result. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment if you enjoyed, and if you want to find me on twitter, I'm [here!](https://twitter.com/_mikarashis)


End file.
